


【泽横】回响

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【泽横】回响

如果我再早十年遇见你就好了。

横山想起泽村曾说过的那句话，满脸羞红地任凭身后的人从体内拔出再操进。前方的根茎在浴室光滑的墙壁上摩擦。一次又一次的冲击让他无法思考。

距离杀青已经过了很多个月，现在兼顾带领jr和团内的事务已经让他忙得不可开交。在健身房遇到了共演过的泽村已经是巧合了，谁知洗澡的时候突然停电。

一片黑暗中他泰然自若，关掉水流摸索着裹上一条浴巾。谁知刚走出来，便被一只有力量的手抓着拖进浴室隔间。

腰间被用力把住，一手找到他突出的尾椎骨，手指伸进去扩张那个生物学上来讲从不承受的地方。

横山倒是不慌乱，只是顺从地抚上冰冷湿滑的墙壁。

属于男人的粗沉呼气声打在他的颈部，激起他压抑着的情绪。

是泽村。

横山想起那句话的时候已经晚了。

一句隐晦的告白不足以打破完美的天秤。谁也无从知晓，在很多个夜里，泽村会回忆着横山纤细修长的美手和被西装包裹的肢体，发泄自己的欲望。

被压制着的横山在一根异物顶上自己的时候发出一声惊呼，然后随着后方之人的挺入动作，这声音婉转成忍耐着的叹息。

后穴被粗大的男根一点点撑开。

一定流血了，他努力不去注意下身的撕裂感。那么多的疼痛都忍过来了，这点也不算什么。

“yoko…”

泽村终于出声。

“别说话…”横山一开口眼泪都要流出来，自己往后送着臀部，努力吞下男人的巨物。从中年男人嘴中说出的喜欢总是被因为stereotype而带着猥琐的意味。可当感受到了身下人的回应，深受鼓舞的泽村更加抱紧了颤抖着的横山，往前挺送。

黑暗中，横山的背部感受到了泽村因为低温而挺立的乳头，而自己的乳头正在被粗糙的大手抚摸着。

两具身体紧贴着，被占有的心情让横山大脑一片空白，只能努力抑制着从泽村身上索取更多的想法。肉体拍打的声音回响在浴室里。

泽村将横山翻了身，在黑暗中去寻找、亲吻他的耳垂。每当有同事开玩笑、调戏横山的时候，他的耳朵和眼角都变得粉红的，衬着雪白的肌肤总是让泽村的下体隐隐作痛。软嫩的穴肉无数次吃下坚硬的阴茎，现在那个部位肯定也变红了，说不定是更深、更色情的颜色。

突然灯亮了，两人都下意识的低头闭上眼。

等横山适应了灯光，看着下面两人的双脚。与自己细嫩的脚面不同，泽村的肤色要再暗上许多，粗糙多毛的小腿和比自己大几号的脚板踩在地上。因为身高和体位的原因微微蹲下。

横山没时间多想，因为柱体又开始了新一轮的捣搅。又爽又疼，没做好准备的横山发不出声音，只能用一条腿蹭着泽村的，示意他慢一点。

可他这副样子在泽村眼里，活像一个缠着要糖的孩子。他干脆蹲下，一把抱起横山的双腿，把他顶在墙上，彼此达到一个新的深度。

横山被这一下弄出泪水来，死咬着丰厚的下唇，被操得直浪叫。泽村又无法停止从横山身上索取，体内仿佛装满了燃油，停不下来干他。

泽村也不忍耐，把横山抱得更紧，与他自己一起吮吸起了那块嘴唇。两个男人交换着口水，一个的阴茎插进另一个人体内，两人像疯了一样在空无一人的公共浴室做爱。若是有人闯入不定会发生什么事情。

好在环境和心理的刺激下，泽村很快就毫不顾忌横山、猛地深插几次，射在他的后穴内。前列腺被浇灌的灼热感使他难受地要昏死过去。横山的双手再也抱不住泽村，像放弃了一样整个个人眼泪汪汪地瘫在他怀里。

浴室内恢复了平静。


End file.
